La cita que no fue
by Misila
Summary: Haruka llevaba semanas dando la tabarra con esa ridícula obra de teatro sobre peces, pero a la hora de la verdad Rin descubrió que lo había dejado tirado.


_Free!_ no me pertenece. _High Speed!_ tampoco.

* * *

 ** _La cita que no fue_**

.

Amaneció un día gris en Iwatobi, cubierto de algodón espeso y sucio que impedía a sus habitantes determinar el momento exacto en el que había salido el sol, que apenas era una mancha de luz que se podía intuir tras las nubes que prometían otra jornada lluviosa.

La luz mortecina, insuficiente para muchos, intentaba espantar la fría oscuridad instalada en el dormitorio de Haruka, haciendo distinguible su silueta encogida bajo las sábanas, acentuando la palidez de la mano que sobresalía a unos centímetros de un desordenado cabello negro. La iluminación no era necesaria para escuchar el suave redoble de sus dientes al castañear, sin embargo.

A lo lejos se oyó el claxon de un coche. Un gruñido molesto brotó de los labios del joven, como un trombón ronco.

Se arrepintió enseguida. A la tuna desafinada que llevaba toda la noche dando un concierto en su cabeza se unieron unas uñas empecinadas en desgarrar su garganta. Comprendiendo que emitir sonidos sólo empeoraría su malestar y tratando de ignorar el desasosiego que le terminó de cerrar el estómago, Haruka se retrajo aún más, y la parte de su cerebro que aún no se había derretido razonó que si se hacía más pequeño serían menos las partes de su cuerpo que temblaban tanto que parecían querer desprenderse de él.

Pese a que mantener los ojos abiertos era un imposible para él, Haruka no se quedó dormido. No del todo. Durante unas tres obras de la agrupación musical que utilizaba su cráneo como instrumento de percusión, se concentró en el sonido de su propia respiración, tarea demasiado sencilla para causarle algún tipo de molestia añadida.

Cuando estaba logrando dejar de oír el castañeo de sus dientes, un sonido electrónico, una melodía tan sencilla como penetrante, le agujereó los tímpanos sin piedad. En un acto casi reflejo, Haruka se tapó los oídos con las manos; segundos más tarde, sin embargo, se aventuró a sacar un brazo de su refugio bajo las sábanas y tanteó en el cabecero de la cama que hacía las veces de repisa hasta dar con su móvil. Una desagradable sensación tirante se adhirió a su espalda incluso después de que el escalofrío se marchase.

Parpadeó varias veces para enfocar el nombre que aparecía en la pantalla.

 _Rin_.

Sólo cuando hubo descolgado y dejado el móvil entre su oreja y la cama pensó que escuchar a Rin en ese estado no era la mejor idea del mundo; no es que a Haruka no le gustase oírlo hablar, pero en ese momento su cerebro no toleraba más decibelios de los producidos por su respiración y su pulso.

—Haru, ¿te queda mucho? —el enfado en la voz de Rin era evidente. Haruka intentó buscar el motivo, pero desistió cuando a alguien se le cayeron unos platillos cerca de su sien derecha.

—¿Para qué? —preguntó en su lugar. Su propia voz le pareció ajena, ronca y con más aire que sonido.

Rin bufó al otro lado de la línea. Haruka cerró los ojos.

—¿Estás de coña? Llevas dos semanas dando la tabarra con el teatro de los peces y ahora se te olvida…

—No… —lo cortó Haruka, logrando por obra de algún milagro comprender de qué hablaba Rin, pero su voz se quebró. Tomó aire para completar su réplica—. No se me ha olvidado. Pero me quedo en mi casa.

—Haru…

Una extraña rabia se abrió paso en su interior, quemando la poca paciencia con la que había comenzado el día, al discernir una inconfundible preocupación imbuida en la forma en que Rin pronunció su nombre.

—Estoy bien —barbotó, los latidos de su corazón reverberando en su garganta mientras el rechazo que siempre había sentido ante la idea de alterar la normalidad en la que vivían los demás con sus problemas convertía su enfado en algo parecido al pánico. Cogió el móvil y dejó el pulgar a unos milímetros del icono rojo de colgar, dudando al leer de nuevo el nombre de su novio—. Adiós —se despidió antes de finalizar la llamada, sin muchos más miramientos.

Se hizo un ovillo de nuevo y cerró los ojos para volver a concentrarse en la tarea de expulsar a los instrumentistas sin sentido musical de su mente.

.

Rin podía no ser el tipo más avispado de todo Japón –dato con el que Sousuke estaba de acuerdo–, pero estaba convencido de que en esa ocasión no había hecho nada que justificase la forma en que Haruka acababa de dejarlo tirado.

Durante unos minutos, no fue capaz de hacer nada más complejo que observar la pantalla de su móvil, desconcertado. Haruka le había colgado. _Colgado_. Le había dejado con la palabra en la boca, y mientras Rin recuperaba el aplomo y llamaba a su novio de nuevo se sintió rematadamente imbécil por indignarse precisamente por no haber sido él quien finalizase la discusión, sobre todo teniendo en cuenta que era él quien debería estar enfadado por haberse quedado a dos velas.

Haruka no cogió el teléfono. A la siguiente llamada, una máquina informó a Rin de que su novio había apagado el móvil.

Pasándose una mano por el pelo, Rin salió de la estación de tren –donde se suponía que Haruka se reuniría con él– de vuelta a Samezuka. No obstante, cambió de idea antes de alejarse siquiera una manzana; desanduvo lo andado a grandes zancadas y cogió el primer tren que llegó rumbo a Iwatobi.

Vale, quizá no estuviese sólo enfadado. De hecho, conforme se acercaba a su destino Rin se sorprendió olvidando su orgullo herido por el plantón y dedicando más atención a preguntarse qué habría pasado para que Haruka renunciase a la dichosa obra con la que llevaba casi un mes dando la lata (a su manera, claro; el joven no era alguien que pudiese pasar horas hablando del mismo tema, pero era tremendamente insistente haciendo menciones al asunto a la menor oportunidad).

Saltó al andén antes de que las puertas del tren se abriesen por completo y echó a andar a paso rápido bajo una fina llovizna, aún tratando de encontrar un motivo razonable para que Haruka se hubiese negado a ir con él. Subió las escaleras que conducían a la casa del joven de tres en tres, llegando a la puerta con la respiración acelerada.

Dudó antes de tocar el timbre, pero cuando pasaron varios segundos sin que el mundo diese señales de que Haruka lo había oído no dudó en aporrearlo. Sin embargo, ni siquiera eso animó a su novio a abrir la puerta. Planteándose por primera vez la posibilidad de que no estuviera en casa, Rin se dirigió a la puerta de atrás.

No es que la idea de llamar a Makoto no se le hubiese pasado por la cabeza; muy a menudo su amigo era la forma más rápida de hacer comprensibles las acciones de Haruka. No obstante, Rin no quería; Makoto había ido a pasar el fin de semana con unos tíos suyos y no era necesario molestarlo con los vaivenes de su relación con Haruka, y además, para pedirle ayuda Rin necesitaría primero tragarse su orgullo, algo que no estaba dispuesto a hacer en ese momento.

No; fuese lo que fuese, podían resolverlo ellos solitos. Si Haruka estaba por la labor, claro.

Como suponía, la entrada trasera estaba abierta; Rin se quitó los zapatos y avanzó por el pasillo hasta el baño casi por instinto, sabiendo que la bañera era el sitio con más probabilidades de contener a Haruka.

Se equivocó. Rin frunció el ceño al encontrar la estancia vacía y probó en las demás habitaciones de la planta baja, sin más éxito que en su primer intento. Finalmente subió las escaleras y abrió la puerta del dormitorio de su novio.

Asumiendo que el bulto que había bajo las sábanas era Haruka, Rin se sentó en la cama y puso la mano donde calculaba que estaba el hombro del joven.

Un sonido al que Rin no supo poner nombre, pero que decididamente expresaba disgusto, surgió de algún lugar bajo las sábanas.

—No toques el timbre —murmuró Haruka. Las palabras se enlazaron y se trabaron en su lengua, lo que, junto a su voz ronca, hizo que a Rin le costase entenderlo.

Preocupado, el joven tiró de las mantas, venciendo la resistencia que oponía Haruka con demasiada facilidad, lo justo para destaparle la cabeza. Apenas tuvo tiempo de registrar la alarmante palidez de su rostro antes de que su novio utilizase los brazos para seguir escondiéndose, emitiendo un ruidito de protesta.

Rin apoyó la mano en la frente de Haruka, confirmando que sí, tenía fiebre. El joven se encogió aún más con un gruñido, huyendo del contacto.

—Sabía que comer tanto pescado no era bueno —comentó. Recibió una mirada fulminante a modo de respuesta—. En fin. Tienes que tener medicinas y eso por algún lado, ¿no?

—No es por el pescado —declaró Haruka, cuya mente parecía haber dejado de recibir información a partir de la acusación—. El otro día estuve en la piscina de la escuela.

Rin descubrió que el dato no le sorprendía. Aunque estuvieran en noviembre.

—Alguna vez te he dicho que eres imbécil, ¿no? —Haruka aferró el borde de la manta y se la echó por encima de la nuevo—. Eh, ¿no tienes hambre? Seguro que ni has desayunado.

Una ruidosa espiración hizo las veces de bufido de Haruka, una inconfundible advertencia. Rin la ignoró.

—Te molesta la luz —adivinó—. Espera… —se levantó y echó las cortinas, dejando la habitación a oscuras, y cuando se giró hacia la cama descubrió que su novio había sacado la cabeza de su refugio y lo miraba con una expresión insondable—. ¿Qué?

—No hace falta que estés aquí —murmuró. Sorbió por la nariz.

—¿Y dejar a un enfermo solo y desvalido? —dramatizó Rin, sentándose a su lado.

—No estoy desvalido —protestó Haruka. Teniendo en cuenta que los ojos se le cerraban, Rin no terminaba de creérselo—. Puedes irte.

—No quiero.

—Es mi casa.

Había algo en la tenacidad con que Haruka siempre se negaba a recibir ayuda que sacaba de quicio a Rin. Desde que eran niños había sido así; y aun entonces, después de lo mal que lo había pasado durante el verano intentando encontrar su camino, seguía recluyéndose en sí mismo cada vez que se arriesgaba a mostrar debilidad ante los demás.

Rin tenía la impresión de que era casi un acto reflejo, tan arraigado que ni siquiera necesitaba lógica. Entendía que Haruka tuviese más orgullo del recomendable y no era tan hipócrita como para culparlo por ello, pero que estuviese ardiendo de fiebre y siguiera tratando de quedarse solo rozaba lo absurdo.

Al menos, pensó con cierto optimismo, había dejado de negar estar enfermo.

—Échame, entonces.

Haruka cerró los ojos.

—Lo estoy haciendo. Pero eres un maleducado.

Rin le acarició el pelo, húmedo por el sudor, durante varios minutos. Esperaba, no con ilusión, que Haruka volviese a esconderse entre las mantas cual cangrejo ermitaño ofendido, o que encontrase otro argumento para que se fuera de su casa, pero en su lugar el joven aferró su muñeca y tiró de ella hasta meterla bajo las sábanas, donde entrelazó sus dedos con los de Rin.

—Me alegro de que hayas cambiado de idea —comentó el joven.

—No he… cambiado de idea —las palabras brotaban de los labios de Haruka a rachas, como si se fabricasen a velocidad irregular, su respiración enlenteciéndose—. Pero siempre terminas… haciendo lo que quieres.

Rin sonrió, acariciando con el pulgar el dorso de la mano de Haruka hasta mucho después de que el joven sucumbiese al sueño.

.

Al igual que llevaba ocurriendo desde la primera vez que despertase de madrugada tiritando, fue un sonido lo que arrastró a Haruka de vuelta a la vigilia, un destino que probó ser mucho menos agradable que el sueño vacío y negro del que provenía.

Sin embargo, si bien su primera reacción fue esconder la cabeza bajo las sábanas de nuevo, no tardó en sentir curiosidad acerca del origen del ruido. Debía de estar mejor, porque unas horas antes razonamientos más sencillos que ése hubiesen terminado de derretirle el cerebro.

Haruka abrió los ojos con cautela. Le bastaron dos segundos para comprobar que seguía en su dormitorio, y apenas tuvo que moverse para determinar que el sonido provenía de la planta baja de su casa.

Tratar de averiguar de quién eran los pasos que deambulaban por el piso inferior, quién estaba trajinando con su vajilla, sin embargo, suponía un esfuerzo que Haruka no estaba dispuesto a hacer. Por un momento se le pasó por la cabeza la idea de que fuesen sus padres, o quizá su abuela, pero no sabía qué opción era más improbable.

La tuna de su cabeza había sido reemplazada por lo que Haruka suponía que era un niño sin la menor idea de música a quien acababan de darle un violín viejo, así que el joven cerró los ojos de nuevo y dejó de pensar. Curiosamente, la posibilidad de que quien estuviese en su casa fuera alguien con intenciones menos inocentes, inquietante como era, no hizo nada por alterar su respiración.

Decidiendo que el ritmo que había establecido quienquiera que estuviera en su cocina era más agradable que la tortura de su mente, Haruka se concentró en ese sonido para tratar de ignorar el otro; pese a que había algo doloroso en la sensación de cotidianeidad que transmitía, en la dulzura con que llenaba el habitual silencio de la casa, descubrió que no quería dejar de oírlo.

En algún momento, a alguno de esos elementos que habían nacido en su cabeza con el solo propósito de alimentar el malestar causado por la fiebre se le ocurrió que quizá el otro sonido se tratase también de un engaño de su agotada mente.

Haruka no tardó en decidir que le daba igual. No podía recordar la última vez que alguien distinto a él había cocinado en esa casa.

—¿Haru? —inquirió una voz con suavidad—. ¿Estás despierto? —susurró, en un tono lo suficientemente débil como para no despertarlo si hubiese estado dormido.

No era ni su padre, ni su madre, ni su abuela. Tampoco Makoto, y Haruka se encontró abriendo los ojos de pura sorpresa para encontrar a Rin apoyado en el marco de la puerta, el pelo recogido en una coleta y varias arrugas entre sus cejas, acentuando la preocupación que brillaba en sus ojos entornados.

Haruka recordó de golpe lo ocurrido la última vez que se había despertado.

—A menos que duermas con los ojos abiertos, eso es que sí —Rin avanzó hasta la cama y se dejó caer en el colchón—. ¿Estás mejor? —una nota especialmente aguda por parte del violinista de su cabeza hizo que Haruka apenas pudiese reprimir una mueca de dolor. Se encogió de hombros por toda respuesta—. ¿Tienes hambre?

—Rin —la voz de Haruka sonó como un graznido—. Calla.

Sabía que el joven era demasiado testarudo para poder echarlo, pero al menos podría tener la decencia de no pedir un bis a los desastrosos músicos de su cráneo. Cerró los ojos y hundió el rostro en la almohada, vagamente consciente de que Rin se acercaba hasta que el joven apoyó lo que Haruka supuso que eran los codos en la cama, haciendo que la esquina del colchón se hundiera.

—He hecho caballa —informó—. Y he descubierto dónde guardas las medicinas, así que cuando comas puedes tomarte algo para el dolor de cabeza.

 _No he dicho que me duela la cabeza_ , quiso protestar Haruka, pese a que era cierto. En su lugar, hizo un esfuerzo por separar los párpados y miró a Rin, que a su vez lo observaba con una extraña mezcla entre preocupación e impaciencia.

—Seguro que la has quemado —protestó.

—Oye, ¿por quién me tomas? Cocinaría mejor que tú aunque fuera yo el que tuviera fiebre —Haruka agradeció que no alzara la voz.

—Ahora no tienes; por eso la has quemado.

—¿Estás admitiendo que hasta enfermo cocinaría mejor que tú?

Haruka comprendió que había terminado de fundir las neuronas que le quedaban intactas cuando pinchazo parecido a un golpe de triángulo pareció atravesar sus oídos, dejando un pitido continuo tras de sí.

—No —fue todo lo que pudo decir.

—De todas formas, no la he quemado —le aseguró Rin, todo rastro de mordacidad esfumándose—. Bueno, ¿quieres bajar, o te subo la comida?

—No tengo hambre —Haruka cerró los ojos.

—No me lo creo —Rin le acarició el pelo—. Seguro que no has comido desde… ¿cuándo? —Haruka no respondió—. Oh, ahora lo entiendo —comentó tras unos segundos—. Lo que no quieres es probarlo y tener que admitir que cocino mejor que tú.

Era todo un misterio, incluso para Haruka, cómo todos sus circuitos neuronales se habían fundido y a pesar de ello Rin se las ingeniaba para sacar a la luz su orgullo. El joven intentó incorporarse, sólo para descubrir que sus brazos habían adquirido la consistencia de la gelatina y caer sobre un Rin que estuvo rápido de reflejos para atraparlo.

—Intenta no matarte —le recomendó el joven, ayudándolo a sentarse—. Puaj… —Haruka lo miró, demasiado cansado para preguntarse a qué se debía el cambio de tono—. No te ofendas, pero has sudado mucho.

Haruka no tuvo que mirar para darse cuenta de que, efectivamente, la tela del pijama estaba empapada y pegada a su piel.

—Ya.

—Quizá deberías darte una ducha primero —sugirió Rin.

Haruka reprimió un bufido. A la luz de su desastroso intento de incorporarse, no confiaba mucho en que sus piernas ayudasen a que no se cayese por las escaleras. Además, si estaba dispuesto a comer era únicamente por la promesa de un medicamento que aliviaría su malestar.

—Después —pidió con un hilo de voz.

—Mejor hacerlo ahora —replicó Rin—. Así, luego podrás comer y echarte una siesta tranquilamente, sin tener que moverte más —Haruka entornó los ojos—. Yo te ayudo, si quieres.

No, Haruka no quería. Ni siquiera estaba seguro de si quería o no que Rin estuviese con él; pese a que todo parecía indicar que al joven no le importaba, no le gustaba molestar a nadie.

Sin embargo, Haruka tenía aún menos ganas de protestar, así que se dejó ayudar.

El baño fue menos aparatoso de lo que el rostro de Rin había vaticinado; pese a que el equilibrio de Haruka estaba algo resentido, su novio sólo tuvo que echarle una mano con la ropa. Mientras cerraba los botones del pijama limpio que había cogido y Haruka intentaba que su visión recuperase nitidez parpadeando continuamente, las mejillas del joven se tiñeron de rosa.

—No es la primera vez que me ves desnudo —comentó Haruka, tras comprender cuál era la causa del rubor de Rin.

Era cierto; las prácticas conjuntas de sus escuelas eran frecuentes, con lo que no era extraño que terminaran duchándose cerca tras varias horas en la piscina. Quizá Haruka simplemente no se había fijado antes de que empezaran a salir, pero Rin sólo había empezado a sonrojarse al verlo sin ropa de un tiempo a esa parte.

Lo cual era absurdo. La mayoría de veces que se veían sólo llevaban sus bañadores.

Oh, pero Rin era absurdo. Eso era suficiente respuesta, al menos de momento.

—Venga, se está enfriando tu comida —masculló el joven, decidiendo ignorar la pulla. Algo más espabilado, en esta ocasión a Haruka le bastó con apoyarse un poco en la pared, si bien Rin se mantuvo cerca de él. El joven le llevó la caballa a la cama con una mirada de desafío que no se desvaneció mientras Haruka se metía un pedazo en la boca—. ¿Y bien? ¿Qué tal?

Estaba más hecha de lo que a Haruka le gustaba. Y algo áspera, y le arañó la garganta al tragarla. Y se había enfriado.

—No está mal.

No era mentira.

.

Haruka debía de estar realmente agotado, porque no opuso resistencia a las pastillas que Rin le ofreció cuando terminó de comer. Se bebió todo el vaso de agua, también, y estuvo a punto de dejarlo caer después; Rin lo dejó en la repisa que hacía de cabecero antes de ayudarlo a tumbarse de nuevo.

—Ahora sólo necesitas dormir un par de horas y te despertarás como nuevo —dijo, pero Haruka ya había cerrado los ojos. Se aferraba con una mano a la manga del jersey de Rin, aunque sus dedos no tardaron en perder fuerza y quedarse laxos.

Rin se liberó de su presa con cuidado, acariciando los nudillos de Haruka cuando el joven empezó a removerse. Tras unos minutos, el sueño de Haruka volvió a ser tranquilo, momento que su novio aprovechó para salir del dormitorio de puntillas para no molestarlo más.

Bajó al piso inferior y se dirigió a la cocina para limpiar la cocina y los utensilios que había utilizado para hacer el almuerzo de Haruka, y de paso para llamar a Sousuke y pedirle que firmara por él un permiso para pasar la noche fuera del campus.

—Oh, ¿tan bien está yendo tu cita?

Rin puso los ojos en blanco mientras terminaba de secarse las manos, sujetando el móvil entre el hombro y la cabeza.

—No es lo que crees —aseguró.

—Puedes cambiar _llevarte a Nanase al huerto_ por cualquier eufemismo que te parezca más romántico —se mofó Sousuke.

—Tiene fiebre y no hemos podido ver la obra de teatro —admitió Rin finalmente, irritado—. ¿Contento?

Se produjo un breve silencio.

—Vaya. Eso sí que es cargarse el humor. En fin, rellenaré el papel y…

Rin no escuchó el resto de sus palabras. Un golpe en el piso superior, seguido de lo que parecía el sonido de un objeto al rebotar, captó la atención del joven, que dejó el trapo en la encimera y salió de la cocina a paso rápido.

—Vale, gracias —dijo automáticamente antes de guardar el móvil en el bolsillo de su pantalón, subiendo las escaleras de dos en dos. De tres en tres cuando escuchó un ahogado _¿Rin?_ proveniente de la habitación de Haruka.

En cuanto entró en el dormitorio descubrió a su novio incorporado en la cama, con la cabeza apoyada en las manos. Temblaba, y cuando Rin llegó a su lado descubrió que le había subido la fiebre de nuevo. Sin embargo, eso sólo explicaba a medias el brillo perdido y asustado de sus ojos cuando miró alrededor, antes de enfocar a Rin.

—Sigues aquí —musitó, apoyando la cabeza en la palma de la mano de Rin cuando el joven le acarició la mejilla.

—Creía que querías echarme —replicó él. Haruka aferró su muñeca y negó con la cabeza, sin poder reprimir una mueca de dolor por la molestia que el gesto debía de haberle causado. Aún asustado y queriendo deshacer sus palabras, Rin rodeó su cintura con su brazo libre y lo atrajo hacia sí—. Eh, no me voy a ir, ¿vale?

Haruka asintió, relajándose un poco mientras Rin paseaba la mano por su espalda.

—Tengo sueño —murmuró.

—Duérmete.

Rin tumbó de nuevo a Haruka, sin encontrar mucha resistencia, pero cuando fue a coger el móvil que había caído al suelo el joven agarró su antebrazo.

—Quédate aquí —pidió en voz baja.

Rin se agachó junto a la cama.

—Estoy aquí, pero si necesitas algo…

—No. Quédate aquí.

Rin asintió y se acomodó junto a él bajo las sábanas. En cualquier otra ocasión la sola idea le hubiese hecho poner el grito en el cielo, pero las circunstancias daban pie a cualquier cosa menos a que dejase vagar su imaginación por los derroteros que le habían tentado demasiado en Australia.

—Oye, ¿qué has soñado? —inquirió en voz baja.

Haruka no abrazaba a Rin, quizá en un intento de no pegarle su resfriado, pero había secuestrado su brazo. Alzó la mirada de los dedos con los que jugaba distraídamente y negó con la cabeza, con más suavidad que antes, cerrando los ojos.

El temblor que recorría su cuerpo había remitido a un leve tiriteo cuando Rin se atrevió a extender su brazo libre hacia Haruka, apartándole varios mechones negros de la frente. Pese a que las cortinas seguían corridas, era evidente que las nubes se estaban marchando; el sol del crepúsculo se colaba por la ventana, su luz mortecina rayando la habitación mientras, poco a poco, Rin se acercaba a su novio. Sin despertar, Haruka se acercó también a él, apenas unos centímetros, hasta que su rostro estuvo en el pecho de Rin, que tomó su mano inerte y besó el dorso con suavidad.

Por primera vez en todo el día, Haruka sonrió.

.

Lo primero de lo que Haruka fue consciente cuando se vio arrastrado a la vigilia de nuevo fue que el concierto de instrumentistas desafinados se había terminado. O, al menos, estaba más lejos de él, un sonido definitivamente molesto pero lo suficientemente tenue para permitirle pensar.

Lo segundo fue que Rin estaba allí. Haruka reconocía esa calidez única en el cuerpo presionado contra el suyo, en los dedos que rozaban su nuca, pero aun así abrió los ojos a su rostro dormido y su boca abierta.

Debía de estar amaneciendo; entre las cortinas se colaba una luz clara, temblorosa, diferente al fuego de la tarde. Y, a diferencia del día anterior, el sol se intuía claramente, sin capas de nubes atenuándolo.

Haruka estiró el cuello y besó a Rin en la mejilla. Frunciendo el ceño cuando el joven no se inmutó, comenzó a delinear con los labios la línea de su mandíbula, deteniéndose cuando una risita sacudió a su novio mientras abría los ojos.

—Esto es que estás mejor, ¿eh? —murmuró, abrazando a Haruka con más fuerza—. ¿No tienes hambre?

La respuesta honesta era que sí, pero a Haruka no le apetecía dejar ir a Rin tan pronto, de modo que se recostó en su pecho de nuevo, sin poder reprimir un bostezo.

Debía admitir que, pese al rechazo natural que le producía la idea de preocupar a los demás, agradecía que Rin se hubiese quedado con él, que fuese lo suficientemente testarudo para ignorar lo que Haruka quería y saber lo que necesitaba. Era egoísta estar contento por haber estropeado su cita e importunado a Rin durante todo el día, pero en ese momento a Haruka no le importaba.

Después de todo, Rin había cumplido su promesa. No se había ido.

* * *

 _Notas de la autora_ : Pues... tenía esto a medias por ahí desde hace tiempo, así que me he entretenido en terminarlo.

¿Qué os ha parecido?


End file.
